A friend
by Seanthi
Summary: Rávanén loses everything and he needs a friend. Legolas... I s*ck at writing sums... give it a chanse!


MORR, Growl. The paragraphs disappeared.  
  
  
  
Okay, remember that people which Legolas talks of in the first book, the Forest People that had left for the West a very long time ago? Rávanén and the Rannen are some of the heirs of that people. The Rannen live in the Elven City of Rannen Nén, a place that is way to the east.  
  
A city on islands and with hot water puddles, (Couldn't look up a better word.) with little resemblance to Rivendell, Rannen Nén is positioned on a great plain.  
  
Read and review! Please!!  
  
My beloved Rávanén might feel a bit Mary Sueish in the beginning but that is to change. really change. He is a Pathfinder, named WILD WATERS. I'm not good enough on elfish.  
  
** sign sindari Quenya ~~ thinking "" usual language.  
  
Some and eighty years earlier, first spring. Elrond saw Rávanén arriving at the House in a war party riding in to Imladris. The elf with the strangest red, braided hair was talking to Haldir of Lothlórien, a baleful smile upon his lips.  
  
*No, Haldir, I would never go trough Moria again.*  
  
*Why? If I remember it correctly you have passed through the mines three times.*  
  
*Indeed I have, but the first two times it was ruled by the dwarves, and the last time we saw shadow and fire. Never again I will travel those mines.*  
  
*Are you sure of that- prince?*  
  
*Yes.* he had said and his green eyes had suddenly locked with Elrond. And the lord had seen a fiery eye and heard a voice speaking a language too well known to him.  
  
  
  
Ráva sought his uncle, lord Elrond up, just before the crack of dawn.  
  
I will be leaving now.  
  
Why? You only arrived four days ago.  
  
I am to go to Lady Galadriel and then continue to Rannen Nén and see my Father and Eanén.  
  
*Will you leave with the same war party as the twins?* Elrond asked and looked at his nephew who silently nodded. *You will make sure that your cousins behave?*  
  
I did not know that they needed a babysitter?  
  
*You know that they are not very careful. More foolish.*  
  
Even more foolish than me who attacked fifty or so orcs by my self? Which, I remind you, they rescued me from.~  
  
*I have told them too to look after you.*  
  
*Oh, uncle!* he said and laughed as he embraced the older elf.  
  
*Be careful, Rávanén of the Rannen, I could not stand to lose more of my family. Making maps is not everything, Pathfinder,* Elrond said as he let go of Ráva  
  
Ráva knew that Elrond grieved for the deaths of Rávas sisters, brothers and his mother, lord Elronds sister Lóte. His wife Celabriel had left the shores of Middle Earth. He had much to grief.  
  
*Hurry Rávanén! Haldir grows impatient!* Elrohir yelled from the courtyard bellow.  
  
*Bu!* The laughter of the assembly grew wider as Ráva jumped over the railing, landing quietly behind Elrohirs back scaring the shit out of him.  
  
The mountains were as always difficult to cross, many goblins, wargs and orcs, even more than usual. Elladan and Elrohir was as always playing pranks on everyone of the party, including their older cousin, who intended either to strangle them or maybe throw them into the Rannen because of the rude awakening of water.  
  
A party of Lorién elves was approaching fast from the low grounds, everyone noted their urgency and distress.  
  
Haldir rode in front of his troop, talking quietly to one of the Lorién elves, and then he summoned Rávanén.  
  
Rávanén, my prince, there are ill tidings from Rannen Nén. The mirror of the Lady. the elf in front of him broke into tears.  
  
Rávanén turned Hríve and drove him hard against east, he heard Haldir and his cousins shout after him but he could not care; he had not the time. - Haldir stopped them from following him.  
  
Hríve sensed his masters' hurry and his legs propelled with all his might.  
  
Rávanén begged to the Valar that he was not to late.  
  
But when he nearly a week later arrived at the place that once had been the guard tower of Rannen Nén he knew that he was to late; the ruins had stopped burning, only ash remained of the great trees in the towers opening. The air smelled stale of blood, Rávanén led his sad horse, he found corpses of elves, horses and orcs, but it couldn't be truth, he must be dreaming. but he wasn't. He buried his dead, recognizing some of them as friends he had had as long as he could remember.  
  
From the outer post it took the couple a full more day to reach the city, which also that was in ruins. He walked along the road of trees and he saw the burned down houses and neared the palace and he knew what he would found. Rávanén looked at the palace walls that had been unspoiled by the fire, the ornaments were visible beneath the ash. He walked up the steps into the palace, the sight that met him was an unpleasant one, tears started to build in his eyes.  
  
His brother-in-law Anarleg laid pierced on his own sword, his daughter Telthaloss, the child who had been named Silverflower because of the many children Anarleg and Eanén had lost. She lay next to her father, her skull split open like an overripe apple thrown to the ground, by the Valar!  
  
How he loved that little girl, he kneeled next to her and turned her little body around, her blue eyes looked away into another sunset, they were never to look back into this world again. He placed his hand over her and prayed in silent, and then he rose swiftly, placing an arrow on his bow and walked deeper into the palace.  
  
When he found his father and sister he collapsed to the floor, grief slamming in to him as nothing he had ever felt before. His father had been badly tortured before his death, his hair was cut off, his face was burnt and Ráva could see more signs, he sat pinned to the wall with arrows, Eanén was gutted like a fish.  
  
The only sensations Ráva felt was grief and pain so unbearable he thought his heart would burst. His stallion stood behind him and snorted worried in his neck, he had never seen his Elven friend so miserable and Hríve was frightened for Rávas life.  
  
The elf sat there on the ground for hours, the sun set and dawned again, Hríve still stood behind him. At the second dusk Hríve lay down and huddled close to Ráva, he sensed that the elf was weakening.  
  
Ráva on the other hand couldn't feel that the horse was lying next to him, his despair was growing not lessening, but something in his mind was telling him to get up and move out of there.  
  
He staggered to his feet, fighting his grief as he started to work. He buried his kinsman and fought his grief, it took him time and his heart was low, he was joined by others of his people that had been away in war parties and his cousins and some elves of Lorién came to aid.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir tried to talk to him but their own grief was also showing.  
  
None heard the prince speak; his soul seemed to be far away.  
  
When Legolas of Mirkwood saw the destruction of the place where his friends had grew up he was terrified.  
  
The graves seemed to many to count, he knew that it was a rather small tribe of elves but the survivors sat tired, grieving and with no hope. Their lord was as the others, maybe even worse. Legolas looked into the faces of the Imladris-twins Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
*Legolas," one of them sadly said as he embraced the other elf. *I wish it was under other circumstances.*  
  
*As do I. As do I. do you know where I might find Rávanén?*  
  
*Last time I saw him he was at the Western Cascade, we buried Eanén and Telthaloss there.*  
  
Legolas knew how much his friend had loved his twin sister the child, his cousin Anarlegs only child. He had loved her as well when she had been visiting in Mirkwood he had felt young again, he and Ráva called her their child, as with several other children they had taught in arching, riding and mischief.  
  
The prince of Mirkwood saw his friend, sitting with his chin resting on his pulled up knee, tears had reddened the green eyes, and he seemed to be very far away.  
  
*Rávanén?*  
  
*Go away.*  
  
*I cannot go away.* Legolas said and sat down next to him.  
  
*Who else than you would. Ai! Legolas! They are dead! All of them!* Rávanén cried and writhed his hands. Legolas knew that the grief was s overwhelming for Rávanén and that his friend wouldn't notice his wounds. He also suspected that Rávanén hadn't slept, eaten or nearly drank since his departure from the plains outside Lorién almost two weeks earlier.  
  
*Rávanén!* Legolas said angrily and took Rávas hands. *You could not have change anything! If you had been here you too had been slain! Nothing else had been different!* The same instance Legolas uttered the words he regretted them. The shifting of Rávanéns eyes was swift and unforgiving, the lord rose and his grief had immediately turned into flaming anger.  
  
You dare say that!  
  
*Yes! I dare to say that!*  
  
Ráva slapped the unprepared Legolas over his left cheek.  
  
Legolas pulled his hand up over the burning cheek. He looked into Rávas angered eyes, and slowly asked:  
  
*Does it feel better?*  
  
NO! And it never will! Leave me alone elfling! I do not desire you here! There was tone close to hatred in Ráva. A tone Legolas never had heard in Ráva.  
  
*I will go. ..*  
  
The end of my first chapter!! 


End file.
